


Fights and Explanations

by LadyFogg



Series: The Reader Professor Series [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Language, Make up sex, Makeup Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s angry with you for not choosing him to play the male lead in the semester’s show, until you explain your reasoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights and Explanations

He wouldn’t even look at you in class.

The cast list had been posted the previous night and when he walked in, he went straight for his desk and didn’t make eye contact with you the entire time. You gave him every opportunity to speak up or look at you. But he refused. When class was over, he was gone before you could ask him to see you in your office.

You had expected him to call you at some point during the day. Nothing. Not even a text. When you grew tired of waiting, you reached out to him. However, any messages you sent him were ignored. It’s the evening now and you’re starting to get a little annoyed. It’s Friday, meaning unless he gets in contact with you, you won’t see him until Monday. That won’t do. You need to talk to him. You need to explain.

There’s a perfectly good reason why you passed him over for the male lead. If he would just talk to you, you would be more than happy to tell him what that reason was.  

You call him for the third time that evening, drumming your fingers impatiently on the dining room table. Your scripts and show notes are spread out around you, but you’ve barely paid attention to them. You’re not a fan of the silent treatment. You prefer someone speak to you directly if they have a problem with you.

“Hello?” His voice is gruff and sharp.

You don’t bother trying to mask the sarcasm and annoyance in your response. “So you didn’t lose your voice inexplicably, good to know,” you say back.

He doesn’t say anything for a second, but you can tell his jaw is clenched when he eventually does speak. “Yeah well, what do you need? I’m really not in the mood to talk to you right now,” he says bluntly.

“And I think I have a right to know why that is,” you tell him. “Clearly you’re pissed at me. I deserve to know the reason.”

“It’s really not difficult to figure out why,” Ryan says.

“No, it’s not,” you say angrily. “Which is why you should be able to tell me. Look, there is a reason why I didn’t cast you as the lead and if you would just talk to me instead of ignoring me, maybe I could explain it to you.”

“Don’t talk down to me like I’m a child,” he snaps. “I have a right to be angry.”

“I’m not saying you don’t!” you counter. “I’m only asking that you hear me out before giving me the cold shoulder.”

“I know why you did it,” he tells you. “You want to avoid drawing suspicion. You don’t want people to start talking or thinking you favor me. I get it.”

“That’s not--”

“I don’t want to get into it right now,” he cuts you off. You realize how exhausted he sounds. “Especially not over the phone.”

“Fine,” you say, pushing yourself out of your chair. You grab your coat off the floor where you tossed it earlier. "Give me your address. I’m coming over.”

“I’m not--”

“Ryan,” you say, cutting him off this time. “We are in a relationship. You are angry with me. I understand that. I also understand that you have every right to be angry. But you aren’t giving me a chance to tell you my side. I am not going to hang up until we have some kind of resolution, whether that means we talk things out over the phone or I come to you so we can speak face-to-face. It’s your choice. What is going to be?”

He’s silent for a few seconds and you can practically picture him rubbing the back of his neck with frustration, as you have seen him do on several occasions. “Alright, fine, come over,” he says. “My apartment is two blocks from yours. Large red building. Apartment 616B.”

“See you in a few minutes.” You hang up the phone and shove it into your purse before you slip your coat on and step into your shoes. You storm out of your place in a huff and after locking the door behind you, you hurry down the stairs. You contemplate driving, but you’re too annoyed and walking to his place will help you clear your head and prepare what you’re going to say.

It’s not quite dark yet and the streets are busy with college students. But you ignore them as you pull your coat tighter around yourself and practically march in the direction of Ryan’s place.

It’s true that you and he haven’t been together very long, but your relationship was on shaky ground to begin with. You are both playing a dangerous game and if you’re not careful, there are plenty of bad things that could happen. However, you really enjoy being with him and you don’t want this good thing to end over something so trivial and stupid.

You’re surprised he agreed to have you come over, but you’re not going to question it. You know you can be a bit aggressive, but in this case it’s completely justifiable.

You reach the apartment just as someone is leaving and you manage to catch the door before it locks. You run into several people on your way up the stairs, but you pay them no attention. Even though they are students and you should probably be trying to avoid them seeing you. But none are students in your classes and there’s no way they could know why you’re there. You have more important things to focus on anyways.

He answers the door after you knock a few times.

He still doesn’t look at you as you enter. He’s already turning away from the door and moving down the hall when you step inside the apartment. You close and lock the door behind you. You follow him into the living room. “Are you ever going to look at me again?”

He stops walking as he reaches the center of the room and you see his shoulders shake as he takes a deep breath. You stop walking as well.

He turns to face you and he looks so upset, you just want to give him a hug. But you’re also pissed at him. “You wanted to talk?” he asks.

“Yeah, I do want to talk,” you tell him. You drop your purse in the armchair next to you and shrug out of your coat. “First off, if you have a problem with me, you talk to me directly. None of this ignoring me bullshit, okay? We’re adults and adults talk.”

Ryan’s eyes harden. “Stop talking to me like--”

“I will stop talking to you like a child when you stop acting like one!” you snap, pointing an accusing finger at him. “Second, are we really going to have a fight about me not choosing you for the male lead? Is this really a thing that’s happening?”

“You know I was better than any of those guys who auditioned!” he explodes, gesturing angrily with his hands. “I’ve proven on more than one occasion that I know more about theatre than the people in our class. It’s not fair for you to not even consider me just because we’re sleeping together.”

“And if you had bothered to let me explain myself before you started giving me the cold shoulder, I would have been able to tell you why I didn’t choose you!” you tell him. “Instead of freaking out because you didn’t get the part you wanted.”

“It’s not just about the fact that I’m not the lead,” he tells you. “You didn’t give me a part at all!”

“Because I want you to be my Assistant Director!” you snap. “If you would have actually talked to me, I would have told you hours ago!”

He falls silent out of surprise and his face twists into a weird expression. It’s sort of a mixture of surprise, anger, embarrassment and several other emotions you can’t figure out. “Wha--you--huh?”

At this you can’t help but chuckle. You drop your coat on top of your purse before you put your hands on your hips. “I know you know more than the people in our class,” you tell him, taking a few cautious steps his way. “I know you were better than most of the people who auditioned. Which is why you were the best candidate to direct with me. Didn’t you write on your form that you were interested in doing so?”

“I didn’t--I mean, yeah I did,” he says. “But I just assumed someone else would get it. I know Lindsay asked you first.”

You nod. “She did,” you say. “But she also wanted to be Stage Manager more than she wanted to be my assistant. Plus, the job is tough. It’s going to require long hours together, late nights, always being able to contact each other…I mean, we already work so well together…”

The more you list, the more understanding passes over Ryan’s face. “Oh... _Ohhhhhh_ …” His face is blank for a moment before he gives you a sheepish look. “I’m dumb.”

You laugh and wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him against you in a tentative hug. “You’re not dumb,” you say. “Just…how about you actually talk to me when you’re upset with me?”

He sighs and wraps his arms around you, burying his face in your hair. The action instantly makes you relax. “I’m sorry,” he says.

“Apology accepted,” you tell him. “Now, would you please kiss me.”

He draws back from the hug with a slight smile before leaning down to capture your lips in a tender and hesitant kiss. You cup the back of his head and deepen the action, pressing your body into his so he knows you aren't angry with him anymore. You can feel him relax when you do and he tightens his arms around you.

When he pulls away his cheeks are flush and his eyes are bright. He wets his lips before speaking. “Would it be too forward if I showed you to my bedroom?”

“Yes, but I love forward,” you tell him with a grin.

“I know you do,” he says. “I just didn’t want to assume we were good.”

“Trust me, we’re good,” you say, reaching down to give his backside a small pinch. He jumps in surprise. “Lead the way.”

Smiling brightly, he takes your hand and leads you to his room. He doesn’t have much in way of furniture. The room is small and his queen-sized bed is shoved in the corner to try to leave as much floor space as possible. A chest of drawers is shoved in another corner, clothes hanging out of it, while a flat screen TV and gaming console sit on top. “Sorry it’s a bit of a mess,” he says, nudging clothes out of the way with his foot. “Wasn’t really expecting you to come over.”

“Please, you’ve seen my apartment,” you tell him, kicking out of your shoes. “Besides, I have more important things on my mind.”

“Important, huh?” he asks, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

When he pulls the material up and over his head, you let out a small growl. “Very important,” you say. You hurry to unbutton your blouse as Ryan quickly disposes of his pants. Once you’re both fully naked, he pulls you towards him and you both go tumbling onto the bed.

Lips meet urgently and his hands immediately move to run along your smooth skin. “I think I have some making up to do,” he purrs when you break the kiss to breathe.

“You don’t have to make anything up to me,” you tell him. You wrap your legs around his waist and roll onto your back, bringing him with you. “You just have to fuck me.”

He groans and attacks your mouth again, his tongue delving in hungrily. His hand moves in between your bodies and he carefully strokes a finger along your slit. You moan and he repeats the action at least twice before you’re slick. He adds a second finger, thoroughly spreading your wetness as you buck against his hand.

You tighten your legs around him, urging him on, all the while never breaking contact with his soft lips.

When his cock pushes into you, it’s a quick, sharp thrust that takes you by surprise. He barely pulls away before pressing into you again, keeping himself buried deeply inside of your hot body. You both begin to pant and his mouth finally drags away from yours to place wet kisses along your jaw and to the junction of your neck and shoulder.

There he feasts hungrily on your sweaty skin as his hips continue thrusting against yours.

You stretch your arms above your head and arch your back, moving your body into a better angle. He follows the movement, one hand moving to rest on your lower back as he pulls away slightly. He moves to lean back on his knees, changing his own angle just enough to hit that wonderful spot inside of you that makes your body sing.

His other hand moves up your chest, cupping one of your breasts and kneading the flesh expertly as he continues to pound into you. Eventually the hand moves lower and his thumb strokes your clit firmly, triggering your orgasm sooner than you anticipate. You moan his name as you come and he grips your hips with both hands, practically crushing you against him as he unravels a few seconds later.

You collapse bonelessly onto his bed, whimpering slightly as he carefully eases out of you. He drops next to you, panting. “Our first fight and make up sex,” he manages to say.

You give a breathless chuckle. “It would seem so,” you say, forcing yourself to sit up. You slip out of bed and grab one of his many abandoned t-shirts on the floor. “I’m going to the bathroom. Do you want a glass of water or anything?” You pull the piece of clothing on over your head.

Ryan rolls onto his stomach and you take a moment to admire his toned back and pinchable bottom. “Nah, I’m good.”

“Mmm, yeah you are.”

His ears turn pink and he shoves his head under one of the many pillows he has. “Stop trying to make me blush!”

“I’ll only stop trying when you stop actually blushing,” you tell him. You wiggle into your underwear before seeking out the bathroom. It’s not very hard to find since the apartment is pretty small. You relieve yourself and wash up a bit, glad that you and Ryan were able to work things out. You hope you both will be better about sharing your feelings in the future. You turn off the light in the bathroom and walk back out into the hall.

You freeze instantly.

A young Hispanic man is standing in the middle of the living room, wearing a backpack and a shocked expression. “Who are you and why are you half-naked in my living room?” he asks wide-eyed.

_Shit. SHIT. SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT._

“Uhhhh…” You can’t even speak. Absolutely no words other than swears are coming to mind. You hear a soft thump as Ryan scrambles out of bed and suddenly he’s rushing into the hallway wearing just his underwear.

“Ray!” he exclaims, giving his roommate a fearful look. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going home for the weekend.”

“I am,” Ray says, dropping his backpack on the ground. “I forgot a few things.” He studies your face for a moment and when you see recognition, your stomach drops. He points to you. “Dude, is that your theatre professor?”

“Oh god,” you mutter, burying your face in your hands and turning away from Ryan’s roommate.

“Ray, you can’t say anything to anyone,” Ryan says, taking a few steps towards his roommate. “No one knows. We met before the semester started, before we knew she was my professor…”

To your surprise, Ray puts up his hand to stop Ryan. “Ryan, stop. I don’t really care. You don’t have to explain.” He makes a show of covering his eyes as he walks past you towards his own bedroom. “S’cuse me, ma’am! Don’t mind me. Just have to get a few things! I didn’t see anything!”

Once he’s out of earshot you turn to Ryan. “Do you think he can keep this to himself?”

“Ray’s a good guy,” Ryan assures you. His whole face is bright red now and he looks just as embarrassed as you feel. “He’s going to give me a ton of shit for this, but I trust him.”

“I should have been more careful,” you tell him. “I should have remembered you had a roommate.”

“Honestly, this is my fault,” Ryan says. “He usually leaves for home right after his last class. I should have checked to see if he was stopping by first.”

“I’m coming back into the hallway!” Ray announces loudly from his room. It’s enough to break the tension between you and Ryan and you both let out snorts of laughter. Ray emerges from his room holding a few items of clothing in front of his face like a shield. “I am walking towards the living room.” You take a step to the side to avoid Ray walking right into you. “I will be home by five on Sunday night, for future reference. Please don’t have sex in the living room; I play video games on those couches.”

“Ray, in all seriousness--” Ryan begins.

“Nope, I don’t know anything!” Ray cuts him off. “I didn’t see anything. I’m just minding my own business!”

Ryan gives an exasperated sigh as Ray shoves his clothes into his bag, pointedly turning his back to you. “Ray--”

“Have a good weekend, Ryan,” Ray says, slinging his bag back over his shoulder. “Nice to meet you, random half-naked woman in my living room.”

He doesn’t even look at you as he leaves the apartment, hurriedly closing the door behind him.

“Well…that happened,” you say, running your hands nervously through your hair. “If you’re sure we can trust him--”

Ryan nods. “I’m sure,” he says firmly. “He may be ridiculous, but he won’t say anything.” He walks over to lock the front door and when he turns back to face you, his lopsided smile eases away some of your worry. “Want to watch a movie in bed?”

You chuckle. “Just watch a movie?” you ask with your eyebrow raised.

Ryan shakes his head. “Not really,” he admits.

You grin back and push down your underwear so it falls silently to the floor. You yank his t-shirt off and turn to walk back towards his room, fully naked now. “Sounds good to me,” you say to him over your shoulder.

He nearly trips in his hurry to follow after you.  


End file.
